Kitsu Goden
Kitsu Goden, along with the Scorpion Bayushi Sozui, manipulated the tensions between the Lion and Crane Clans, which would lead to the Lion-Crane War two years later. Demeanor Kitsu Goden was a supremely arrogant man. He had a long-standing resentment of physical life, which he saw as "suffering", and constantly forayed into the Spirit Realms of the dead. Publically Goden remained stoic and detached. Legacy of the Forge, p. 33 Recruited Goden resided at Shiro sano Ken Hayai, Legacy of the Forge, p. 31 and in 1118 he was enlisted by Sozui, who wished the ancestors of both clans to be unhappy with the current state of affairs in the Empire. Goden began guiding certain key spirits astray, and several became yorei, souls bound to the physical world. One of them was the spirit of Akodo Arasou, who had failed to take Toshi Ranbo and was killed by the Crane in 1120. Goden and Sozui kept their success secret. Legacy of the Forge, p. 9 Legacy of the Forge Sozui studied archives of the Kitsu in the Castle of the Swift Sword. She learned of the Legacy of the Forge, faceless warrior spirits from Toshigoku who had been sealed off by the sodan senzo time ago. Scrolls from Kitsu Jikai theorized the spirits could be controlled with the sacrifice of kami spirits, and only when a bridge between Toshigoku and Ningen-do was made, through an epic battle. Legacy of the Forge, p. 10 Shoju's manipulation In 1123 The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 283 at the Battle on the Plains of Gaiju Shindai and Battle of the Forgotten Tide, Goden unleashed the Legacy of the Forge, the vengeful spirits of Toshigoku, to possess the mortal warriors on the battlefield, increasing the brutality and lethality of the battles. Before any truly catastrophic damage could be done, Goden was exposed and defeated by a small band of samurai. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 He fled using his abilities as shadowspawn. Legacy of the Forge, p. 27 Bayushi Shoju was preparing the Scorpion Coup, so he had decided to further encourage the tensions between the Lion the Crane. He had sent Sozui on this mission, and she organized many troubles between the two clans. Legacy of the Forge, p. 7 A Trap is Sprung Goden bargained with a toshi, Kakita Tobasu, who would aid him in his nefarious plans. The Sodan Senzo created a physical gateway into Meido, located awithin his chambers at Shiro sano Ken Hayai. A group of samurai who were investigating the events related with the Legacy were lured to his presence, and crossed the portal tricked by Goden. Legacy of the Forge, pp. 37-38 Last Piece of the Ritual The group managed to return to Ningen-do, exposing Goden's treachery, who fled to the Plains of Battle. Legacy of the Forge, p. 41 He and Sozui followed the tracks of the last part of the ritual, hidden in a hirajiro. The outpost was guarded by a demon, Giama no Oni, and the Lying Darkness stole the oni's name, through the Shadow Brand Sozui had. Giama went mad, but was able to force the couple back. Legacy of the Forge, p. 43 Shiro no Yojin Goden and Sozui decided to unleash the Legacy in another point where the tensions between Crane and Lion was high, Shiro no Yojin. They infiltrated within the castle as Lion reinforcements. Legacy of the Forge, p. 50 During the Battle for Shiro no Yojin they were exposed by the group of samurai who were tracking them down, but Sozui used their Shadow powers to avoid pursuit. Legacy of the Forge, p. 58 Death Goden was captured by the ghosts of those whom he betrayed for the Scorpion and carried away. Legacy of the Forge, p. 62 See also * Kitsu Goden/Meta Category:Nothing Personalities Category:Lion Clan Members